


Sniper

by Thuri



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper

The first flush of battle has passed. Frantic shots exchanged, noise and confusion and movement all around as forces met, clashed and retreated, counting their losses. Things have slowed, now, come to a point with which Clint Barton is very familiar.

He’s watched it all from his perch, hidden above the fray, breathing slowly, evenly, barely a fraction of movement. He’s learned long since how not to betray himself, how to remain hidden in plain sight. How to be invisible, leaving behind only the fallen.

Two targets down, already, and he’s waiting on the last. There’d been five, at the start, but the other two are gone, fallen to fire less friendly than his. Only one remains, moving through the wreckage of the battlefield.

Close, now. Very close. But not yet within optimum range. And he can wait. Breathe in, out, watching every moment, utterly focused on his prey. All distraction ceases, all nervous energy gone. There is only this, the trigger beneath his finger and the target he must take down.

The target moves closer, closer, closer, scanning for danger.

But not well enough.

Clint allows himself a bare hint of a smile as he squeezes the trigger, knowing before it even hits that the shot is true.

“God _dammit_!” Stark bellowed, suction-cupped dart now firmly affixed to his forehead. “Who gave the sniper a nerf gun?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So we had a nerf gun day at my work today and I couldn't resist!


End file.
